A Naughtier Danny Lindsay Moment
by cojiesmama
Summary: Danny and Lindsay talk about sex. Sorry kids, gotta rate this higher than a K.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to do a Danny-Lindsay story that has sex in it, but not with them (not just yet! I want that story to be important!) actually doing it. So I had them just talk about it.

Ummm, I don't think I can do stories like this again for awhile. It's quite... tiring. I wonder how Anne Rice does it.

THE CASE: Danny and Lindsay find the dead body of a woman, Darlene Norton in her bedroom. She's a normal looking woman, about thirty years old, a librarian at Chelsea University. From the pictures in her room, she wore glasses and no make up. Clothes in her closet seemed very casual.

The body has foam coming out of the mouth. Her hands were cuffed behind her back. A bottle of Demerol --- pain relievers --- was found on the bedroom floor. The prescription was made to a John Corrine. His prints --- which were on AFIS due to a prior for battery--- (he hit his girlfriend) were also found on both the bottle and the cuffs.

John Corrine, unfortunately, is nowhere to be found.

When Danny and Lindsay searched Darlene Norton's bedroom, they found stacks upon stacks of DVDs in a box in her closet.

Porn DVDs.

-0-0-0-0-

"Explain to me again why we need to look at these?" Lindsay said as Danny loaded one of Darlene Norton's porn DVDs on the player.

"Aren't you intrigued by this woman?" Danny asked. "A plain-clothes librarian, living a generally quiet life, owning more porn that any guy I've ever known? She ends up dead in the hands of a guy we still can't find? I'm willing to look at anything that can help me understand the victim."

Danny sits across the TV set as Lindsay sat beside him. The movie begins.

The hours passed by. Neither Danny nor Lindsay made a single comment – just made disgusted faces. Danny would scratch his head once in a while, shift in his seat, bite his lip. Lindsay would wince in pain, perhaps because of what the porn stars were doing in front of her.

They viewed at least twelve DVDs. The last one showed a man and a woman, doing at least eight different sexual positions in about thirty minutes of screen time.

"Wow" Lindsay finally broke the silence.

"I know" Danny said.

"That's a lot of work" Lindsay said with a chuckle.

"Like watching a really disturbing wrestling match" Danny said "Especially since that girl seriously looks like a man. How could that turn you on?"

Lindsay laughed. She looked at Danny briefly. "I don't understand all these acrobatics. It's so uncomfortable"

Danny sensed an opening for a conversation --- on sex, no less! --- with Lindsay.

"And what exactly is your definition of comfortable?" Danny asked, naughty little smile on his face.

Lindsay felt like she had set herself up. But maybe she did it on purpose….

She smiled. "Missionary position. Girl on her back, boy on top, doing all the work. The way God meant it"

Danny laughed. "You are such a prude"

"I mean look at that" Lindsay pointed at the unattractive couple copulating in front of them. "The woman is not only on top but she's…. what is she doing, exactly? She's kneeling but she's kind of walking around him… I don't…."

Lindsay turned to Danny "How is that erotic?" she said.

"It's not" Danny said. "Not anything that arouses is erotic"

Lindsay smiled. It seemed like Danny had set himself up, too.

"What does that mean?" Lindsay said.

"Alright" Danny said "Any woman with a hot body can get you aroused"

_And by a guy, you mean you. _Lindsay thought.

"But not any woman --- even with a hot body --- can turn you on" Danny said.

Lindsay laughed. "That is so not true"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "True for me"

They both paused to look at each other --- shocked at each other's boldness, but tried their damnedest to hide it. She was looking straight at him. He was looking straight at her. And in the background, sounds of two people moaning and groaning.

"Sounds spiritual" Lindsay finally said, in her sexiest voice.

"There's a lot you don't know about me" Danny said, almost in a whisper.

Danny stood up. He felt Lindsay's gaze drilling a hole in his back as he looked at the DVDs. "Hold on…"Danny said.

Danny took one of the DVDs and looked at the guy on the screen. The guy on the DVD cover on his hand was the same guy on the screen.

"It's him" Danny said.

Lindsay took out the DVD that was playing and popped in another DVD. It was the same guy. In every DVD.

"She wasn't a perv" Danny said "She was a fan"

Lindsay looked at the DVD cover for the names of the actors. "Starring Johnny C" Lindsay read. "Johnny Corrine"


End file.
